Severus' daughter Voldemort's granddaughter
by asiya halima kone
Summary: Severus is headmaster of Hogwarts when hi s daughter misbehaves he is forced to suspend her and send her to his father Voldemort. warning spanking of pre-teens and teenagers don't like do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Severus' Daughter Voldemort's Granddaughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters I just play with them all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own Professor Maria Westbourne

Chapter 1

Potions was the first class of the day on Monday and Selest was not happy as a new teacher had just started as her dad had just become headmaster of Hogwarts. She was eating breakfast when Pansy asked her a question. "What?!" she asked

"I asked what have we got first?" Repeated pansy.

"Fucking potions…"

"What's wrong, Selest?"

"…Nothing lets go to potions."

They walked down together to the dungeons and took their seats just before the new professor walked through the door.

"Hello, and welcome to potions. I am your new teacher, Professor Westbourne." Selest tuned the professor out as she really didn't like this new professor. She doodled on some parchment.

"Miss. Riddle what is a bezoar used for?" Selest tuned her out as she continued to doodle.

"Miss. Riddle!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Selest.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. I asked you a question Miss Riddle, and I would appreciate an answer."

"I know and the answer is it is used for and antidote for most poisons. Now leave me alone, bitch."

"Stay after class Miss Riddle…" Westbourne sighed.

As the class was dismissed Selest stomped up to the professor's desk. Westbourne looked up and started on the lecture.

"I will not have you misbehaving in my class, Miss. Riddle. Your father I know would be most disappointed in your atrocious behaviour! Furthermore, I—"

Whatever Westbourne was going to say was cut off as a fist came flying through the air and caught the professor on the nose. There was a resounding CRACK as Professor Black walked into the room to speak to Westbourne. Sirius looked back and forth between the professor and student then grabbed Selest by the ear-in spite of the Slytherin girl's numerous protests-and dragged her up to the Headmaster's office.

"Belladonna!" Sirius barked at the gargoyle as they both went up the stairs Selest was protesting the whole way up the stairs as Black's grip had not lessened.

"Ow get the fuck off me, now!" Sirius ignored her as he knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in"

Sirius walked into the office still not letting go of Selest's ear, "Sit there and keep quiet" Sirius whispered in her ear. "What can I do for you professor, and Miss. Riddle?" The professor stopped pacing and started telling Snape why they were there

"This young lady punched professor Westbourne! Why, I don't know." Sirius hissed. Severus leaned over the desk and asked Selest for an explanation.

"Because that bitch knows nothing then she kept me behind after class making me late to my next class lecturing me so I punched her" snapped Selest.

"Professor Black, you may take your leave. I will deal with this, thank you for bringing her to me." He watched Sirius nod and close the door as he left. He sighed as he knew this would not be easy.

"So, not only did you have an attitude, you physically attacked one of my teachers." He was cut off as Selest's attitude came into play once again. "Can I ask, are you lecturing me as headmaster or my father?" She asked cheekily.

"I have had enough. I am suspending you for one week and as such I will have to send you to your grandfather. I surely hope he can put you back in line, young lady." Severus grasped a quill and wrote a letter to his father, before handing it to his daughter and telling her to go pack her things for a week then come back to the office.

Selest stormed out the office down to the dungeons while uttering curses under her breath. She snapped the password and went into her dormitory, packing her things for what was sure to be a long week. Pansy came into the dormitory and asked why she was packing

"I've been suspended for a week for punching Professor Westbourne" Selest replied bluntly as she went out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole, going back to her father's office still swearing.

As she re-entered the office she said one last swear word. Unfortunately Severus heard it.

"Scourgify!" Snaps Severus, pointing his wand at his wayward daughter. Selest sputtered as she was hit with the mouth soaping charm.

"So, you apparently also have a foul mouth. Right. Take this letter and go to your grandfather now."

Selest snatched the letter and went through the floo before arriving at her grandfather's house.

"Wormtail!" She snapped as she arrived. "Y...yes, Young Mistress?" Whimpered Wormtail, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew.

"Where is my grandfather?" she asked, venom still in her voice.

"The Master is in his study, Mistress…"

Selest went up to her grandfather's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Voldemort calls from the other side of the door. Selest entered and handed the letter over to her grandfather while slouching in the chair she sat down in

Voldemort sighed as he opened the letter raising his eyebrows at his granddaughter.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I am sorry to bother you, but my daughter-your wayward Granddaughter-decided it was wise to punch a professor, and as her headmaster I have suspended her for a week. I leave her home punishment up to you. Again my apologies as I know you are busy._

 _Your son,_

 _Severus Snape-Riddle_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Voldemort threw the letter on his desk and looked up at his granddaughter, completely furious. He could not believe she punched a teacher; not only that but she was so disrespectful.

"So you decided it was in the best interest of your education to punch a teacher and get suspended, young lady?"

"But granddad she was a bitch and-"

"Watch your mouth, and I don't care how she acted you are there to learn, not to be a disrespectful brat. I will not have you throwing away your education, young lady and I will not have you hitting your teachers just because you don't like them. Is that understood Selest Marie Riddle?"

"Yes" answered Selest as she slouched in her seat.

"Yes what, and sit up straight"

"Yes Sir" she straightened up and replied

"Right then, your punishment is you are grounded for the week while you are suspended and you will do what I tell you to do. You will have chores, you will stay where I can see you at all times except for going to the bathroom and bed. You will be my shadow, and last but not least you will receive a spanking with the strap"

"Yes Sir" answered Selest respectfully

Voldemort stood up and took his chair from behind his desk placing it in the middle of the room and sitting down. "Get the strap and come here Selest Marie." Reluctantly Selest went to the cupboard and retrieved the strap before going back to her grandfather. She handed him the strap and waited for further instruction.

"Bare you bottom and bend over my knee" said Voldemort with a sigh

"Please not bare, granddad" Selest was starting to panic now as she hated getting it on the bare.

Voldemort sighed and held up one finger, starting to count. Selest saw her grandfather counting and quickly did as he said, as she remembered the last time he got to three she got the cane. Selest bared her bottom and lied over her grandfather's knee, waiting for the first swat of the strap.

CRACK! The first swat came down hard on Selest's bottom.

"OW! Please, granddad it hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt it is a punishment" Voldemort said as he continued to bring the strap down on Selest's poor bottom. As the fifth swat came down Selest threw her hand back to protect her bottom.

"Move your hand young lady or I will get the cane"

"Please, it hurts!" Selest says as she rubs her sore bottom

"I will count to three and if you have not moved your hand I will get the cane. One…" Voldemort threatened. Selest quickly removed her hand and Voldemort continued to bring the strap down firmly punishing his granddaughter's bottom.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Voldemort quickly finished strapping his granddaughter before helping her up to her feet and into a hug

"I am sorry, granddad it won't happen again I promise" sniffled Selest as she pulled up her pants and trousers.

"It better not, and the rest of the punishment still stands, young lady"

Voldemort and Selest walked out the study ten minutes later and went to the dining room for dinner. Selest was quiet as she ate her food, and when they were finished eating Voldemort told her to go to bed.

"But its eight thirty" whined Selest.

"I am aware of that, but you are grounded and you know the rules, when you are grounded your bedtime goes from nine thirty to eight thirty. Now go, unless you want me to add to the fire in your bottom" replied Voldemort

Selest stormed up to her room closing the door and getting ready for bed. She soon got under the covers suddenly realising she was quite tired after the long day, and went right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It has been a long week" thought Selest as she finished cleaning the windows on Friday. Once she was finished she went to her grandfather's office and knocked before entering.

"I am finished granddad is there anything else you want me to do?"

"You can sit down, I need to speak to you"

"What about?"

"About you going back to school tomorrow. I am going to set some rules down now, as I have practically raised you since you were nine and I am not going to have disrespectful brats in my house understood?"

"Yes sir, what are the rules?"

"The rules are as follows: One, you will be respectful to all of your teachers, even the ones you don't like. Two, you will do all of your homework regardless of how boring or tedious it seems. And finally for the next month you will report into your father after your last class every day am I clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Right, you better go pack and get ready for tomorrow, then come back down for dinner."

Selest nodded and went upstairs to pack her things before heading back downstairs for dinner. As she entered the dining room she noticed Bellatrix, one of her grandfather's followers, yelling at Wormtail.

"What's the rat done now, Bella?" she asks as she walks over to the frustrated follower.

"He left the back of the house unguarded while he fell asleep! He is so incompetent!" screamed Bellatrix.

"I will deal with it Bella, just go do whatever it is you do to calm down." She sighed.

Selest grabbed Wormtail by the hair and dragged him into the dining room, where her grandfather was just sitting down at the table. Voldemort looked up and scowled as he saw his granddaughter dragging Wormtail by the hair.

"Release him, Selest" says Voldemort.

"But-" Selest was about to argue.

"NOW!"

Selest dropped Wormtail to the ground and watched as he whimpered on the floor. Voldemort then asked what Wormtail has done now to again be treated like a rag doll.

"He left the back of the house unguarded while the lazy thing fell asleep. WHILE ON DUTY!" Selest said as she screamed the last three words of her rant.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Wormtail. He held the curse for five minutes then dismissed the pathetic specimen before turning back to the table and smiling at Selest as they started to eat.

The next morning Selest woke up and remembered she was going back to school. She jumped out of bed and went to shower and change, then ran down the stairs bag in hand and into the dining room for breakfast.

"What has you so happy this morning?" asked Voldemort as if he didn't know.

"I am going back to school today." Replied Selest as she continued eating. When she was finished she asked what time she was going back.

"When you get off your backside and go through the floo" replied Voldemort

So five minutes later found Selest in her father's office telling him how sorry she was and that she would behave in future, before flooing to her dormitory and hugging Pansy before unpacking. She then sat and told Pansy about her long week at her grandfather's mercy.

"I still can't believe the rat left us unguarded while he had a nap my granddad dealt with him the pathetic specimen he is."

Pansy and Selest then decided to go for a walk. As they were walking someone pulled Selest into an empty classroom and locked and warded the door. Selest turned around and noticed Draco, her boyfriend before running to him and giving him a kiss.

"Oh how I missed you," says Draco.

"I missed you too. My grandfather was not happy. You should have seen Westbourne's face though when I punched her." laughed Selest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Selest, Draco and Pansy walked through the dungeons to get to potions. As they walked Selest saw Professor Westbourne at her desk. Selest sighed as she walked up to her desk and handed her the apology letter with her head down.

"Thank you, Selest please sit down so we can start the lesson." Said Westbourne as she wrote the instructions on the board for that lesson.

Selest took her seat and pulled out her text book, parchment and quill, and took notes. When the professor told them to start brewing she went to get the ingredients before brewing a flawless potion. She handed it in and took her seat and read her text book.

When the bell rang Westbourne dismissed the class. However just as Selest was about to walk out of the classroom Westbourne told her to stay behind.

Selest sighed as she walked up to the Professor's desk. She was trying to be good as her grandfather had promised if he had no bad reports she could lead the raid in the Christmas holidays.

"Yes Professor Westbourne?" she asked

"I am very happy with your work today! Thirty points to Slytherin and I will let your grandfather know, as your father let me know with him being at school all the time your guardianship has been transferred to your grandfather."

"WHAT!" Selest exclaimed.

"You didn't know? Oh, I am sorry" sighed Westbourne.

"Can I go now, Professor?" asked a fuming Selest.

"Yes you may go"

Selest grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom to have it out with her dad. She could not believe the gall of her father. She banged open the door to her father's office and started in on her rant.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing transferring my guardianship to granddad without asking me!?" growled a frustrated Selest.

"Calm down, I just thought with me being at school all the time as Headmaster you would like a more involved adult figure to get to." said Severus.

"Well, it would have been nice to be informed instead of hearing it from my professor dad!" snapped Selest.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you first," answered a regretful Severus.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter now," replied Selest

Severus sighed and got up to hug his daughter and smiled in relief when she put her arms around him in return.

"Let's go see your granddad. Let me just floo call Minerva to cover for me"

So Severus floo called Minerva and asks her to cover for him for a couple of hours as he went with his daughter to Voldemort during that time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Selest was humming to herself as she packed for the Christmas holidays. She was going home to her granddad's and she was excited yet nervous at the same time. Excited because she was going to lead a raid on Hogsmeade in three days, and nervous because she got a letter telling her when she got home her grandfather wanted to speak to her and she was worried she had done something wrong.

As she walked up to her father's office she heard someone say her name. She turned and saw Draco and broke into a grin.

"Hey, I will see you at the manor" said Draco.

"Ok" replied Selest as she kissed him goodbye and continued up to her father's office. She didn't bother to knock just entered.

"Hey dad am going to head off to granddads now I will see you soon" said Selest.

"Ok, be good and I love you" Severus replies distracted as he looked for the end of term reports from Professor Westbourne.

Selest grabbed some floo powder and floo'd to Voldemort's study. As she stepped out of the floo she saw Voldemort discussing something with Lucius and took a seat to wait for her granddad to finish.

"Dismissed, Lucius." Selest hears her grandfather say as Lucius leaves the room.

Voldemort greeted his granddaughter before taking the documents out of the drawer and turning to his granddaughter. "Selest I wondered if you would feel comfortable with me adopting you as I am practically raising you already and your father is very busy. That is not to say he does not want you, Selest just that he does not have the time to keep up to date with your progress in school as well as the other students." He was quick to reassure his granddaughter.

"If that is what you want. What do I have to do?"

"Just sign the papers and then I will send them off. But that means your end of term reports come to me now instead of your father."

Selest nodded and signed the papers before Voldemort sent them off. They then started to discuss the upcoming raid before going to dinner and bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

AN: I am going to slow down posting on this story as I want to work on my other story thank you to everyone that has review and most of all thank you to my Beta Fullmetal224

Voldemort wakes up to hear silence so goes to check on Selest to see she is still sleeping with a mischievous look in his eyes he conjures up a bucket of water and times it to spill in exactly five minutes and goes down stairs to wait.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Voldemort hears from upstairs and chuckles to himself as he realises Selest just got a rude awakening Selest comes down the stairs freshly dressed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"The charmed bucket of water that just happened to fall on me and just happened to have your magical signature all around it"

"Damn you caught me" sighs Voldemort looking guiltily at Selest. Selest walks over to a chair and sits down then turns to her granddad and says you best be careful granddad I heard paybacks a bitch. They both get up to go get some breakfast then go on to other things Voldemort had a death eater meeting planned and asked Selest to join him as she was leading the raid in two days' time.

"Welcome my loyal followers" Voldemort started the meeting. "as you all know there will be a raid in two days and my granddaughter will be leading it you will obey her as you obey me is that understood" after getting a series of yes my lord he dismissed them.

Two days later found Selest briefing the troops on the raid just before they set off "right you lot your mission is this wreak as much havoc in ten minutes then retreat understood"

Yes Boss was heard all around then they all apparated to hogsmeade and started destroying things windows, shops nothing was left out in the ten minutes they had Selest gave the signal to retreat as the order and aurors started coming and portkeyed back to the manor to brief her grandfather of the successful mission

"Grandfather the mission was a success "exclaimed Selest as she walks into the study and gave her report to Voldemort. Voldemort smiled as he read through it then dismissed her to go do what she wanted.

As she left two minutes later Lucius storms into the study and started pacing muttering under his breath.

"Lucius stop pacing and sit down you are making me dizzy now what's wrong"

"your granddaughter just did something really stupid during that raid there was a curse thrown at one of the death eaters and she stood in front of the curse lucky I was there and pushed her out the way and took the curse, lucky it was just a cutting hex that I healed but the fact is she could have got hurt My Lord" Lucius finishes his rant.

"WHAT she didn't mention that in her report she is never leading a raid again and she is going to be grounded until she is thirty" Voldemort shouts then he dismisses Lucius and tries to calm down before calling a house elf

"Yes what can Tilly be doing for you master"

"Tell my granddaughter to come the study Tilly"

"Yes master" the elf replied and popped away to do the masters bidding

Selest walked into her grandfather's study "you called for me Sir "said Selest

Voldemort told her to sit down then asked if she missed something out of the report. "No Sir she replied.

"SO YOU DID NOT STAND IN FRONT OF A DEATH EATER WHEN A CURSE WAS THROWN AT THAT DEATH EATER" Fumed Voldemort

"Yes but-"

"What the bloody hell where you thinking? You know what forget it, go fetch the cane" snapped Voldemort

"What why?"

Because you my girl are getting caned then you are grounded for a month for putting yourself in unnecessary danger and you are never leading a raid again understood?

Yes sir replied Selest and went to reluctantly get the cane from the punishment cupboard and brought the cane to Voldemort and gave it to him. Voldemort sighed as he swished the cane through the air after snatching it of Selest.

"Bare your bottom then bend over the desk" said Voldemort still fuming

Selest shuffles over to the desk bared her bum and bends over Voldemort steps to the side and swishes the cane again. "Do you remember the rules Selest" asked Voldemort.

"Yes sir if I put my hands back you will cane my thighs if I stand up you will add extras" answers Selest respectfully. Voldemort nods and begins bringing down the cane after the third one Voldemort decides to make Selest to count them.

"argh four sir…five sir ...OUCH six sir" it continues like this until Voldemort reaches thirty strokes when he is finished he magically rights Selest's clothing then gives her a hug.

"I will allow your bottom time to recover but after it is healed you will receive a further three spankings now go to bed" Selest walks out rubbing her bum and goes to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Selest goes downstairs in the morning to find her mum standing in the dining room talking to her grandfather. Her mum had been on a mission for the past six months so Selest was happy to see her, she runs and throws herself at her mum and gives her a hug.

"I missed you mum I thought you weren't coming back" cries Selest.

"Yes I missed you too and I would never leave you, that being said what is this I hear about you giving your teachers grief and putting yourself in danger young lady" says Susan sternly.

"Aww mum granddad already dealt with it and I already said sorry" whined Selest.

"I don't care; you will not put yourself in danger again understood young lady?"

"Yes mum it won't happen again I promise can we eat now"

So Selest, Voldemort and Susan sit down and eat breakfast when Susan says she has an announcement to make. Voldemort tells her to go ahead and speak"

"I would have been on that mission for another month but found out am pregnant by seven months I can't believe I didn't notice am due in two months, I have got to go tell Severus, tom what is he going to say he just started as headmaster this is wrong timing" exclaims Susan.

"don't worry Susan, Severus will be fine I happen to know he was wanting another child, and Selest will be fine as well as you know I will discipline her if she steps out of line isn't that right Selest?" reassures Voldemort to his daughter in-law.

"Yes granddad do we have to talk about this I have homework to do" complains Selest. Voldemort taking pity on her dismisses her to do her homework.

Twenty minutes later Selest throws down her quill in frustration she just does not understand the defence essay that she has been working on for the past twenty minutes she decides to go for a walk around the grounds when she bumps into her mum.

"Finished your homework/" asks her mum.

"No am stuck so I decided to take a brake"

"Oh. What is you were working on? Maybe I can help"

"Defence I just don't understand how to explain how the shield spell works" whines a frustrated Selest.

So Susan and Selest go to work on selest's homework and after an hour they eventually finish the homework ready for Selest to go back to school tomorrow

A.N: sorry short chapter I am just running out of ideas for this story if you have ideas please PM me


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Selest is just turning a corner in the dungeons when she hears crying determined to find the source she searches and find potter curled up in a ball on the floor. Wondering what happened to him she quietly goes over and gently touches his shoulder as not to frighten him.

"Your harry right what happened?" asked Selest concerned.

"I…I fell and now my back hurts and I can't move" whimpered harry as the pain increased. Selest becoming more concerned by the minute as Harry's breathing become more shallow runs to her head of house's office and knocks loudly on the door.

"Come in"

Selest goes in with a very worried look on her face, "professor come quick its potter he is hurt and I don't know what to do" exclaimed Selest worriedly. Westbourne quickly gets up and rushes after Selest to see what happened as they come upon harry they both notice he has passed out, Westbourne conjures a stretcher and both student and professor rush him to the infirmary.

As the professor and Selest go into the infirmary Selest

Rushes off to get madam Pomfrey poppy comes back and see her new patient and runs a diagnostic scan to find out what's wrong.

Poppy looks at the scan results and her face goes white "go get the headmaster now" poppy orders. So Selest runs through the corridors up to her dad's office barks out the password to the gargoyle and bangs open the door to the office.

"What is the meaning of this Selest" snaps Severus

"No time to explain dad you have to come to the infirmary now its potter"

Severus sighs as he gets up and walks to the infirmary with Selest as they get to the infirmary his stomach is turning in dread of what he will find. "What's wrong poppy my daughter just told me I had to come to the infirmary, she didn't tell me what had happened" asks Severus.

You have to see this Severus this scan shows that he has welts on his back that are bleeding and infected this boy has obviously been abused for some time you are going to have to talk to him after I heal him and he wakes up. Says poppy crying.

Two hours later harry wakes to see white walls and knows he is in the infirmary; he reaches out to find his glasses when they are placed on his face and his vision clears. "What happened?"

"that's what I would like to know Mr Potter as my daughter found you injured and crying and the scan madam Pomfrey fan shows that you had welts on your back that where bleeding and becoming infected" replies Severus concerned for his student

"my dad got a letter home about my prank in professor blacks class and he was not happy, I think he still blames me for mum dying because any other parent would of just scolded or spanked the child but no my dad went crazy and caned me until I bleed then left the room" explained harry crying.

Severus gets up and wraps harry in a hug we have to get you out of there currently my daughter stays with her grandfather in the holidays I could speak to him and see if you could stay there to if you like asks Severus he cannot allow a student to go back to a abused home

"Can you I can't go back this summer he will kill me" whimpers harry

"Yes I will go see him now and come back and let you know his decision ok" assures he goes back to his office and grabs some floo powder and floos to his father's house.

Meanwhile Voldemort is just finishing some paperwork when the floo flares green and his son steps out "hello son what can I do for you it's been awhile" asks Voldemort surprised to see Severus.

"Hello father this is not a social visit I found out some disturbing news today"

"Oh…. Do sit down and explain"

Severus sits down and explains everything to Voldemort from the beginning when he is finished Voldemort is furious, he really hates child abusers.

"I will adopt him and take him on he will be better with me and he will grow up a polite young man, now I know why he runs wiled because he is not disciplined he is punished out of hate and beaten I will see to this immediately and I will see the senior potter in jail before the night is out" said Voldemort to his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry is nervous as he goes to meet Selest at her father's office so they can go meet her grandfather and go over what happens now after harry was adopted by Voldemort and his father was put in jail for child abuse.

Selest taps her foot impatiently while she waits for harry to arrive just as she was about to go up to her father's office to wait harry arrives and they both go up to Severus' office after saying the password.

"Right are you two ready to go?" asks Severus as harry and his daughter come into the office

"Yes granddad was expecting us like ten minutes ago and I don't want to keep him waiting we both know how grumpy he gets when your late" replies Selest

So Selest drags harry over to the fireplace grabs some floo powder and shout 'Riddle Manor' into the flames they both arrive in the study to find it empty.

"Come on I need to find wormtail he always knows where granddad is"

So Selest continues out the study and down the corridor where she again see Bellatrix fuming and shouting at wormtail this is just not what she needs right now.

"Bella what's he done now" she snaps frustrated

"he is just incompetent he can't do anything right we, meaning me rodophlus and rabastan failed a mission because he gave us the wrong location and does he get punished for it Oh NO…WE DID!" fumes Bella.

"Well I can't sort this one Bella am sorry but if my granddad punished you am not getting involved by the way where is granddad?"

"In the throne room "snapped belle angrily

So Selest and harry go to the throne room and enter where Voldemort is pacing muttering about incompetent follower's.

"About time your late, let go to my study to discuss things"

So ten minutes later finds the three of them in the study, discussing the rules and consequences of breaking the rules." Rule one, no putting yourself or anyone else in unnecessary danger, two no lying there is no excuse for lying and I will always catch you, three no fighting unless you are defending yourself or each other" that's about it for the rules let's move on to consequences Selest you can explain those as you are most familiar with them now" says Voldemort

"Fine the first two rules if you break them it will earn you the strap the third one will earn you the strap and slipper and bedtime spankings for three nights and grounding"

Voldemort then goes onto explain about school and other things before telling them to go to bed.

A.N: please review and let me know what you think the next chapter will be the last but if you want a sequel let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Voldemort calls a house elf to go get Selest as he needs to talk to her about her mum; he hears a knock on the door and tells her to come in.

"You wanted to see me granddad" questions Selest with a worried look on her face.

Voldemort tells her to sit and that she is not in trouble then thinks how to start. "right Selest I am so sorry but your mum didn't make it through labour and the baby died shortly after am so sorry baby girl" Voldemort uses her nickname to sooth her.

"What happens now granddad, dad's working all the time and M…mum's gone" sobbed Selest.

"I have more news baby girl, your father has been depressed and struggling with his new job and has asked to be deaged and I am going to grant his request as he needs time to relax"

"What the hell does that mean that I won't have a dad anymore but two brothers" snaps Selest.

"well I was going to blood adopt you as Severus can't remain your father if he is deaged so in all effects I will be your father and I have been raising you anyway so it really doesn't change anything. "Replied Voldemort with a sigh.

So twenty minutes later finds Severus swallowing a potion to deage him back to 11 and then Voldemort gets up to hug him and give him a pain reliever before sending him to bed and going to see to Selest and Harry to make sure they are ok and not up to mischief what he finds is a full blown fight going on he goes up to them and pulls them apart.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" shouts Voldemort furious.

"Selest called Hermione a Mud-Blood so I hit her next thing I know we are hitting each other" explains harry crying as he knows he is in big trouble.

"Well you both can consider yourself grounded for the next three days and if I catch you fighting again I will spank you and Selest you are getting a mouth soaping for your foul mouth" Voldemort sighs then cast the mouth soaping charm on Selest then sends them both to bed.

A.N: hi there you go last chapter sequel will be up soon hopefully as I am very busy getting ready to go to college in September if you have any ideas for the sequel PM me.


End file.
